Purity:Earth Priestess
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: Mariette Ariston knew that the Occult would come for her. The Chipmunks didn't. My first story, no flames please. Better than it sounds! Rated for some violence. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Prologue

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Any liknesses to any real poeple, places, or things in this story is completely coincidental.**

**Prologue**

Little Mariette Ariston splashed around in the warm, soapy water. Her mother laughed and washed the young girl's back. The child looked no older than three years old. The woman cleaning her seemed no older than twenty, her face round and sweet. She was actually thirty-seven, but unless you knew her you could not tell.

The woman lifted her daughter out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. She hugged the little girl close to her. Just seeing her face, her deep brown eyes looking at her full of trust and love, made her feel like everything would be alright. She loved her daughter, and her husband. However, she could not shake the sense of worry filling her mind.

She knew that he would find them. They could not keep running. She worried for her precious daughter. If he managed to find them, what would he do to her? He did not feel pity for anyone, and even though her daughter was innocent, completely clean of all the Evil her parents had come in contact with, he would show no mercy.

With a slight sigh, the woman took her daughter into her room, dressed her, and laid her in her crib. Gently tugging the covers over the baby, the woman began to sing.

_**My Dear One, my darling**_

_**Be still love; let your dreams take flight**_

_**I'm watching, and waiting, and silently praying**_

_**Peace is with you tonight.**_

_**Take hold of love's hand,**_

_**And rest beneath its wing**_

_**Remember forever in your heart**_

_**The lullaby of Purity Spring.**_

The woman sighed. Her own mother had taught her that song. Smiling down at the now sleeping child, the woman got up and left to prepare for bed.

Snow fell that night. Crawling across the freezing blanket, a patch of dark slithered from seemingly out of nowhere. It went across the cold snow, making its way toward the house. Its master wanted it to happen tonight. As silent as a stalking lioness, the dark shadow slid underneath the door.

All was quiet inside the house. There was no light. The shadow crawled along the floor and stopped outside a bedroom. Soft snoring was heard from inside. It quietly slipped under the door. It could see the couple on the bed, both asleep. Foolish humans, it thought to itself.

The woman awoke with a start. She instantly knew the demon was there. She could feel its aura of menace. She turned to wake her husband, but as she rolled over, so did he. A demonic mug was sneering where her husband's face ought to have been. The woman let out a soul-shattering scream as evil flooded her, taking hold and squeezing away her being. Her last thoughts were on her poor daughter as her world suddenly went black.

The toddler woke to the sound of screaming. She gripped her blanket tightly. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt as if something was in the room. It did not feel at all comforting. She stood shakily, holding on to the bars of the crib as she turned to face whatever was in her nursery. Upon seeing it, she immediately started crying.

A most demonic, evil face stared back at her. It said something she couldn't understand, and raised its clawed hand. The second its hand swooped down, it howled in pain. The hand was blistering, but it had not hit the child. The child, however, was surrounded by a bright white orb. Her eyes glowed white and her mouth was open slightly. The glow began to grow brighter, filling the house with light.

Soon, however, the light grew weaker, until it went out all together. The girl fell back in her crib. The demon, seeing its chance to finally please its master, raised its good claw. It was about to strike when a loud bang sounded. It crumpled to the floor in pain. It writhed and twitched until it fell still, dead.

Its killer dropped his weapon and ran to the crib. He needed to take the child somewhere safe. He picked up the baby and left the house. In the pale moonlight, his face was illuminated to be that of a middle-aged man. From his pocket he produced a beautiful item: a shining blue and white crystal pendant. He clutched it firmly in his hand, and then walked swiftly through the night.

The baby in his arms breathed peacefully, not knowing that in several years from now she would be locked in a battle of good and evil. Thousands and thousands of miles away, three chipmunk toddlers slept soundly, not knowing that several years from now they would discover something that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Here's Chapter One of my story.**

**I don't own the Chipmunks, please don't sue.**

** Chapter One: Mysterious Mariette**

Mariette sat on the ground, breathing deeply. Her uncle Marquis had always told her, "Meditation will clear your mind and help you regain control in tense situations." So here she sat, trying to regain her control. She still felt awfully shaken by the news delivered by her uncle.

He was enrolling her in school.

Most teenagers would not be this upset by the news, but Mariette was not most teenagers. She was a fourteen year old girl, and she had lived with her uncle as long as she could remember. He was always protective of her, and she had only had one other friend her whole life: a girl by the name of Caitlyn. From what she had heard from Caitlyn, school was an awfully scary place.

Marquis watched his niece from the window. He was still slightly apprehensive, but he believed that they were safe. Ever since that cold October night, he had vowed to protect this girl from whatever dangers the enemy could possibly possess. Marquis walked to his room and over to a small box on his dresser. From it he produced a sparkling crystal pendant. He clutched the blue and white crystal in his hand.

"I will not fail you, Clarice."

Alvin huffed in an irritated fashion. He had been playing this computer game for a good two hours, but he had been stuck on this level for_ever_. Eventually he saved the game and surfed the web. Maybe he could find a cool monster movie on YouTube. He scrolled through the search results until one link caught his eye.

**Legend of the Occult: The History behind the Notorious Monsters**

Alvin raised an eyebrow and clicked on the link. It took him to a page set up like a biography.

_**The Occult: Exceptional Myth or Feared Legend?**_

___Thousands of years ago, people believed in the stories of vampires and werewolves. Today, these stories are just entertainment on Friday night. In those days, however, these creatures were thought to be very real._

_ In ancient times, people believed that every generation, a child was born with the power to bring peace and purity to the world. Only when another was born would the previous being, known as an Earth Priest or Priestess, be able to pass away._

_ These ancient civilizations also believed, however, that demons from the Underworld wished to destroy the Earth Priests and Priestesses. They were rumored to appear as horrible animal-like creatures that included serpents, golems and half-man-half-bull creatures known as Minotaur's._

_ Over time, the belief of there being more dark creatures came into play. The thought of blood-sucking people and men that turned into wolves on the full moon filled the heads of the newer generation. Green-tinged corpses with a taste for brains also entered the mix. Some people believe that these creatures have become the modern version of the old demons._

_ Some people still believe in these legends, and also believe that the old and new demons have come together under some new leader. This group is known as The Occult. It is said that their sworn enemy is the lineage of the Earth Priests and Priestesses. Though these protectors are virtually invincible, there is believed to be one way to kill an Earth Priest/Priestess, and that is to completely manifest their soul with Evil._

_ There is rumored to be one place where and Earth Priest/Priestess can gain a most righteous power: a legendary place called Purity Spring. It is a natural spring whose water flows purely with an extreme mineral content from one of the rarest crystals in the world: Benitoite. Benitoite is a bluish-white crystal that can only be found in San Benito County, California. However, the spring has never been found. _

The article ended here. Alvin sat back, his mind swirling. The thought of a whole band of evil monsters was…astonishing. The "demons" from ancient stories sounded like the stuff he sometimes heard in Social Studies at school. This thought brought him back to the present: he had school tomorrow. Sighing, Alvin turned off his computer and left to get ready for bed. That night, Alvin could think of nothing except an army of vampires, zombies and werewolves scheming in some dark, fiery cave.

The next day at school, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's homeroom teacher announced that there would be a new student entering the class.

"Students, your new classmate has recently moved to L.A. (I guess that's where they live) from San Francisco. I expect you all to make her feel welcome. Come in dear, don't be shy." The teacher beckoned the girl inside. Half of the boys in the class' jaws dropped. Mariette walked to the front of the class. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a white skirt down to her kneecaps, and blue Baby Mary Jane's. In her chestnut brown hair was a sparkling blue star clip. Her most enchanting feature was her eyes. They were a rich, deep brown like melted milk chocolate.

Alvin couldn't help but stare. How could he not? She was beautiful.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mariette nodded.

"Er, hello, my name is Mariette Ariston. I am fourteen years old, and I live with my uncle. I like to read, and, um…I suppose that's all." She spoke softly as the teacher looked around the classroom for a place for Mariette to sit.

"Well, the only open seat is next to Alvin so you'll sit there for now." The teacher pointed to the empty desk next to Alvin. Mariette walked over, placed her bag under her desk and sat down without looking at the people next to her. For the rest of homeroom, Mariette sat silently. The bell rang for first period. She had World Studies next. As she didn't know where to go, she was forced to ask one of her new classmates. She chose Alvin.

"Um, excuse me?"

Alvin turned to see her standing timidly beside him. He stared at her for a moment before coming back to his senses.

"Hi. I didn't introduce myself before. The name's Alvin." He smiled at her. Mariette blushed, embarrassed.

"Hello…Um, I was wondering, do you know how to get to Mr. Anderson's class?"

Alvin blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, I have his class next too; I'll take you there if you want." Mariette blushed again and nodded. She followed Alvin to the classroom. When they entered, Mariette mumbled a thank-you and found a seat in the third row.

Brittany, who happened to have this same class, looked up from where she was sitting to see Alvin talking to a girl, someone she didn't know. She blinked. She didn't know why, but she felt a tad irritated at the fact Alvin was talking to her.

At the beginning of class, Mariette was introduced again. This continued for every other class. At lunch time, Mariette sat at a table alone. She didn't know why, but suddenly she felt…uneasy. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Theodore walk up behind her. Theo, knowing she was new, wanted to try and be friends.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" Mariette looked up to see a smiling Theodore. She blushed, and then nodded. As she got up and followed Theodore to the table where he and the others were sitting, she still could not shake the uneasy feeling inside of her.

Little did she know, two dark shadows were sneaking into the school from the shady quad.

**Sorry if it's a little long! What's going to happen when those shadows reach the school? Will Mariette find her hidden power? And is Brittany a little…jealous? :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! My uploading might not be consistent, as school has just started. I don't own the Chipmunks, but I WISH I did **

**Chapter Two – When Demons Attack**

Mariette walked with Theodore to his table. She sat down shyly, smiling nervously at the faces staring at her.

"Um…hello," she said quietly. She noticed Alvin staring at her, and looked down at her lunch. Her uncle had insisted she pack a lunch, though she didn't quite understand why.

Brittany noticed Alvin's actions. That envious feeling crept up inside her again. What did this girl have that she didn't? Alvin had never stared at her that way. Or perhaps he did, and she just didn't notice. She suddenly felt angry with Mariette. Brittany glared at her.

Mariette caught her gaze. Feeling intimidated, she decided to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Mariette," stuttered. Theodore smiled, and Mariette felt a little better.

"Hi, I'm Theodore! These are my brothers, Simon and Alvin. We're the Chipmunks!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Simon said.

"I believe we've met." Alvin said, with a smile Brittany certainly did not like. Mariette smiled nervously.

"These are our friends, the Chipettes. This is Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany."

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Jeanette smiled and waved.  
>"Hi! I'm Eleanor!" Eleanor said with a grin.<p>

Brittany mumbled an inaudible greeting and looked away. Mariette looked at her with a confused face. She could tell Brittany was upset, but why? What had she done wrong? Her thoughts were interrupted when Alvin asked her a question.

"So, how are you liking LA?"

The rest of the lunch hour went smoothly. Well, it went as smooth as it could with Brittany glaring at her every time Alvin talked to her. The bell rang, and Mariette packed up and went to the bathroom. She needed to think. Why was Brittany so upset with her?

The two shadows slithered through the hall. They came to a stop underneath the stairwell. One shadow rose, shaping into a human man. It looked down at the other shadow.

"Don't screw this up." With that, the man melted back into a shadow. The other shadow, however, slipped under the door. On the other side, it transformed with a terrifying growl.

Mariette walked down the hall. The uneasiness was back. She had not felt it before; she was certain, but this feeling felt so…familiar. It felt as if something was near that should not be there at all. As if to prove her suspicions, a group of teens ran past her in a panic.

"What on Earth-"Mariette was cut short by an earsplitting scream. She instinctively ran toward the sound. As she rounded the corner, she found a terrified Brittany cornered by some big, hairy creature. The creature had hooves, and it was facing away from Mariette.

"BRITTANY!" Mariette turned to see Alvin rush past her. Brittany looked at him in shock.

"Alvin!"

The red-clad chipmunk stepped protectively in front of Brittany. Despite his attempt to protect Brittany, he seemed to tense as he looked up at the beast. The monster snorted, and raised its hand. Mariette gasped.

Alvin yelped in pain as the monster struck him. Brittany ran to his side.

"Alvin!"

The monster snorted again. It raised its hand again, this time intending to strike Brittany. Despite the fact that it was disobeying a direct order, the monster reveled in the bloodlust consuming its mind. Without thinking, Mariette grabbed a textbook from her bag.

The demon felt a small bump, as if something had patted its back. It took its attention away from the two chipmunks and turned to face Mariette.

Said girl was nearly paralyzed with fear. Despite the feeling of familiarity at the edge of her mind, Mariette had never seen anything so fearsome in her life. The demon's face was like a deranged bull's. It had horns, and a ring through its nose. The worst part was its eyes. They were full of fire, hatred, and what her uncle would call plain evil.

The Minotaur started toward her. She was about to turn and run, anyone's natural instinct, but she took one glance at Alvin and Brittany. Brittany's face was pale, and she looked like she would faint. Alvin was pale also, but there was a gash on his cheek. Blood dripped down his face and blended in with his red jersey.

This was too much for Mariette. She felt a strange sensation come over her. Though she herself could not see it, her body began to glow. She spoke in a clear, echoing voice.

"You…will not…harm…the innocent…anymore!"

Her body glowed brighter, and a beam of light flew from her outstretched hands. It speared the Minotaur through its chest. The demon growled and snorted until it dissolved in an ash-like substance, then disappeared. Mariette dropped to her knees, her glow ceasing and her breath raggedy.

Marquis burst through the school doors and bolted down the hall. His powers must be weakening; he should have detected the demons before they reached the school. He turned and ran some more, until he reached the hall where the demon battle had been fought. He kneeled down beside Mariette.

"…Uncle?"

Marquis shushed her.

"I will tell you everything when you wake." And with that, Mariette fell unconscious in her guardian's arms.

**Oooh! It's a cliffy! Please don't shoot; the next part should come tomorrow. **

**Awww, Alvin's so brave for Brittany. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Here's Chapter 3! Because of my parent's rules for school nights, most of my uploads will be on weekends or Fridays. Curse you school nights!**

**Chapter Three: I'm the WHAT?**

This was all too much for Brittany. Here was Alvin, injured in her arms, and that girl Mariette provoking that…_thing_. She threw a book at its head. The creature looked as if it had barely felt it. It turned around and started toward her. Brittany could see Mariette freeze up. Well, she couldn't blame her, the thing was _ugly_. Brittany saw Mariette glance at her and Alvin, and the latter girl's face turned from fear to anger. Then the weirdest thing happened.

The girl started _glowing_.

Brittany couldn't believe her eyes. The new girl's eyes glowed white, and she stretched her hands out. Brittany heard her say something about the innocent. Did she mean her and Alvin? Suddenly, a bright beam of light flashed from Mariette's hands. It impaled the beast. The monster growled in agony before dissolving to ash and disappearing.

At that moment, a man rushed down the hall and caught Mariette, as she was about to faint. He whispered something illegible to the girl, then noticed Brittany and Alvin. He moved towards them, and Brittany drew back. The man then spoke to her.

"Please. You must come with me if we are to heal your friend." He gestured to Alvin. He spoke in such a reassuring voice that Brittany chose to believe him. She nodded, and he helped her to her feet. He then bent over Alvin and examined him. His gash was deep, and he was growing paler. Without another thought, the man picked Alvin up bridal style. He looked at Mariette and mumbled a few words under his breath.

At this time, Mariette began to come around. She moaned and lifted her head. She sat up alertly upon recognizing the man in front of her.

"Uncle…?" She then noticed Brittany, and the boy in her uncle's arms. "Alvin! Brittany!" Her uncle began walking down the hall.

"Come girls. We must gather your friends and siblings."

"What happened, Uncle? Wait…the monster! What happened to it?"

"It's gone, dear. We must leave now."

Mariette slowly nodded and followed her uncle. She tried to talk to Brittany and ask if she was alright, but Brittany backed away from her and walked more quickly. Mariette looked at her, confused and slightly hurt. She had no recollection of the battle, so she did not see any reason for Brittany to avoid her. Why did she look so afraid?

They reached the main office as Mariette was contemplating her thoughts. Mariette watched as her uncle took a swatch of cloth and placed it over Alvin's wound. He then went into the principal's room. Mariette sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Brittany chose to sit in the one farthest from her. She looked at Mariette every few seconds, and when Mariette looked back, Brittany quickly looked away.

Meanwhile, Marquis was talking to the principal. She was extremely shaken, and Marquis saw this as a problem. Word of the attack would only make more people fearful of the school. Though he thought it sounded a tad insensitive, Marquis was glad that so many children attended the school. It gave Mariette an excellent cover.

His first priority was to convince the teacher to NOT make the attack a public affair. He believed a bit of magic would be needed. He gazed at the principal and began the spell.

"_**Darvois net quant mesmertum. Seren kit fatenit incantum.**_"

The principal was suddenly quiet. She made eye contact with Marquis, her eyes a tad blank. Marquis began to speak in a soothing voice.

"_Everything is at peace."_ The principal sighed.

"Yes, yes, peace…what about the monster?"

"_There is no reason to worry. No-one was harmed._" Yes, this was a lie, but he must calm the woman.

"_There is something I must announce. May I use the intercom?"_

The principal nodded. "Yes, yes…an announcement…yes…" she said in a dreamy tone. Marquis stopped using his hypnosis voice and spoke into the intercom.

"Will the families of Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller please come to the office?" Within seconds, four extremely shaken chipmunks burst into the office where Brittany and Mariette were waiting.

"_**Alvin!**_"

"_**Brittany!**_"

The others ran to their siblings. Eleanor and Jeanette encased Brittany in a bear hug. Simon and Theodore ran over to where Alvin was laying.

"Alvin! Is he…" Theodore said with a tearful look on his face. Simon checked his brother's pulse.

"No, he's breathing. What happened?"

Everyone turned to Brittany and Mariette. Brittany, finally letting go of her sisters, began to explain.

"I was walking to my Science class when I heard screaming. I saw other kids running, and then this huge monster thing came out of nowhere. I screamed and it noticed me. I started running, and it chased me to a dead end hallway. Suddenly Alvin came and stepped in front of me. The monster scratched him, and he fell down. Then Mariette came and threw a book at it. It turned around, and then…" Brittany looked at Mariette, her eyes a bit fearful.

"Then what?"

"Mariette…she…" At that moment, Marquis came out of the office.

"Ah, you are all here. I know you are shaken, but I need you all to come with me."

"W-why?" Eleanor asked.

"As you can see, your friend was injured by the demon that entered the school. I know how to treat these kinds of wounds, as they can become very serious."

Everyone shared a worried look. Alvin was looking a bit paler. Then Mariette spoke up.

"Uncle…what happened?"

Brittany looked at her, amazed.

"Y-you really don't remember anything?" Mariette just shook her head. Marquis sighed.

"I will explain everything to you, my dear. I am positive your friends would like an explanation as well."

"You bet we do!" Brittany said, her temper remaining despite the current conditions. Simon and Theodore shared an apprehensive glance. Marquis could sense their doubt.

"I understand you are all worried. I will call your guardians and explain the current situation." He walked back into the office.

"You seriously can't remember anything about what happened?" Brittany asked Mariette once more. Mariette looked confused.

"No, I really cannot. What did happen?"

Brittany continued to tell her story.

"After you threw the book at the monster, it turned towards you. You looked scared, but then you looked at me and Alvin. Then you got all angry and…you started _glowing._" Everyone gasped and looked at Mariette. She seemed just as confused as they were. Brittany continued to talk.

"Then you said something about not harming the innocent. You shot this bright light out of your hands and hit the monster. It sort of dissolved, and then it disappeared. Then your uncle came, and you passed out."

Mariette was shocked. She was about to reply when her uncle came out of the office.

"Everything has been taken care of. Dave has made arrangements to pick you up from my address this evening, for there is a lot of explaining to be done.

Several minutes later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were standing outside the Ariston residence. It was a beautiful, subtle-style villa. Its walls were white, and black shingles made the roof. Everyone helped Marquis carry Alvin inside. He laid the red-clad chipmunk on the couch. The man left in search of something, and returned with a small vial. He lifted the cloth away from Alvin's face. Everyone gasped. The wound was puffy and blackening, turning it a sickening shade of gray.

Marquis closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened the vial. Upon Alvin's wound he poured a foggy blue liquid. The wound sizzled for a second, and began to heal before their eyes. Marquis touched his pointer and middle finger to Alvin's head. He began to speak in some kind of foreign language.

"_**Cante ish knutkatum. Hapev nit evilis kut anseptum.**_"

Everyone gasped as the spot where Marquis was touching Alvin's forehead briefly glowed blue. Marquis removed his hand, and Alvin began to stir.

"Uhh…where am I?"

"Alvin!" The red-clad chipmunk's brothers ran to him and gave him a big hug. So did the Chipettes. Brittany felt a small tear of joy leave her eye. Marquis smiled. His expression then turned serious, and he beckoned Mariette to the kitchen. Mariette immediately asked the question troubling her.

"Uncle, what happened? Brittany said there was a monster, and I was glowing, and…"

"My dear, do you remember my story of the Earth Priestess?"

Mariette was a bit taken aback.

"Y-yes. Every generation, a new Earth Priest or Priestess is born. They must defend the Earth from demons and…" Mariette slowed, beginning to see where this was going. Marquis looked into his niece's eyes.

"A demon is what attacked the school today. And my dear, the story of the Earth Priestess is real. Fourteen years ago a child was born who was destined to be the defender of the Earth. That child was you, my dear. You are the Earth Priestess."

Mariette stood in silent shock.

**Well, that's the third chapter! Too bad I couldn't continue the explanation; my computer only goes up to typing six pages. Tune in** **next weekend (hopefully) for the next installment of Purity: Earth Priestess! *dramatic pose***

**Reviews are nice to have! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Whew! Sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter in the Purity: Earth Priestess saga!**

**WARNING: This chapter has no action in it, just explanations and a very angry demigod.**

**Chapter Four: Explanations**

Mariette stared at her uncle. For a moment, she expected him to laugh, to say it was a joke, and that Brittany had been either lying or was simply delirious; but no, Marquis' face stayed deathly serious. She felt lightheaded; it was all too hard to take in. She sat down just as Marquis pulled a chair out for her. He sat down across from her and began to speak.

"Fourteen years ago, you were nothing more than an infant; you had not yet spoken your first word. You lived in Wyoming, near a forest. Your mother… Her name was Katia. When she was a young girl, she discovered something truly wonderful: a Benitoite artifact." From his pocket, the man produced a beautiful blue-white pendant. He held it out for Mariette to touch. When she did, a warm tingling sensation spread through her. The pendant glowed. She quickly drew back, and the necklace's glowing ceased.

"Benitoite is a very rare crystal, and it is known for its power of purity. There are six Purity crystals in all, and the Benitoite in Purity Spring is special, because it was infused with the crystal Rhodocrosite many millenniums ago."

"Purity Spring?" Mariette tilted her head slightly. "It sounds familiar to me."

Marquis sighed. "Do you remember the lullaby your mother sang to you as a baby?"

Mariette stared at her uncle. How could she possibly remember that far back? Then, as if just to prove her wrong, an image flashed in her mind. A woman, with beautiful light brown eyes and long hair, singing over her. The words were as clear as day, and Mariette felt a tear come to her eye. Her uncle patted her on the back before continuing his story.

"Your mother was my younger sister. When she found her gift, she did all the research she could. Being the Earth Priestess meant that she had the power to defend humans from the demons that try to control them. These demons try their very hardest to destroy humans by any means possible, and make the world as corrupted and evil as they can." Mariette looked aghast.

"But why? Why would they? Is there some sort of motive?"

"Yes my dear. Their motive is to make an evil world under the rule of the demigod Shade. They despise kindness, are revolted by happiness, and fear the light. It was a Minotaur that attacked the school today – and I am unhappy to say that they were looking for you.

"Because you were born with the power of the Earth Priestess, the dark forces wished to destroy you before you came to know your powers. they went after you one night when you still lived in Wyoming. A Minotaur came in undetected and...it killed your parents." Mariette made a slight sound, sounding a bit like "oh, no". Marquis continued on.

"It was then that the Minotaur came after you. I was on my way, but I unfortunately got there too late for your mother and father. However, it was when the Minotaur went to strike you did your powers truly awaken. You kept it at bay long enough for me to destroy it.

"Ever since then, I took care of you. It took a bit of-er-modifying to get the story straight, but to the rest of the world your parents were killed in a fire."

Mariette sat still, absorbing all the information. She still had one question.

"What are we going to tell everyone else?"

"They have been attacked; they deserve to know."

Meanwhile, Alvin was being fussed over by his brothers and friends. At first he didn't remember what had happened, but everything soon came back to him.

"It was a Minotaur."

Everyone stopped and stared at the red-clad chipmunk. Brittany spoke up first.

"It was a what?"  
>"A Minotaur. It's a monster with a bull's head and a man's body. That's what attacked the school today."<br>Everyone shared apprehensive looks. Simon sighed inwardly. _Again with the monster business,_ he thought to himself. _But then again, what could that thing have possibly been?_

Marquis entered the room, followed by Mariette.

"Ah, I see you're feeling better."

Alvin nodded. "Um, thank you…for, you know…helping me and stuff…"

Marquis flashed a small smile. "Not at all, my boy." His expression then turned serious. "I assume you all want answers. Keep in mind that I am telling you all of this because you have been attacked."

The teens in front of him exchanged skeptical looks. Alvin, however, spoke up.

"That thing that attacked us…it was a Minotaur, right?"

Marquis looked slightly surprised. However, he waved it aside and nodded.

"Yes, it was a Minotaur." Everyone except Alvin and Mariette gasped. Marquis continued on.

"Now, I know it is hard to believe, but this is true. That Minotaur was most likely straying from its orders…" The man trailed off, as if thinking hard.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other. Their faces obviously showed that they were extremely skeptical. There had to be some other explanation, a more scientific one. Alvin spoke next.

"What do you mean orders?"

"A Minotaur is a demon. It and many others are all ruled by one person. His name is Shade. The Underworld is their home, and their goal is to destroy goodness in any way possible. Yes, there are others. More Minotaurs, as well as –

"Serpents, golems, vampires, werewolves and zombies." Alvin finished the sentence for him. Marquis nodded. Theodore looked very scared at this point.

"W-why was t-that Minotaur at our school?" he asked, his voice trembling. Marquis looked grim.

"It was after Mariette." Everyone finally seemed to notice that she was in the room. She looked down at her feet. Brittany spoke up next.

"When that demon thing attacked us, what happened to Mariette? She was all…glowing and stuff!"

"I have just explained to Mariette. She has discovered her power." Everyone was now thoroughly confused. Marquis elaborated.

"Mariette has inherited a special power from her mother, who was the last Earth Priestess." Alvin seemed to want to speak, so Marquis stopped talking and nodded slightly at him.

"I read something about that. Yeah, isn't the Earth Priestess, like, the protector of good or something?" Marquis nodded.

"Yes, it is the job of the Earth Priestess to protect the world from the evil-doings of Shade and his group, also known as the Occult." After this, no-one spoke for a while. Finally, Simon said something.

"Why are you telling us all this?"

"You were attacked by a Minotaur. As far as I have come to know, you were the only ones who were physically harmed by it. That is also why I brought Alvin here instead of to a hospital. Wounds inflicted by demons are contaminated from the start. No ordinary hospital would have had the right treatment. If a demon wound is left untreated for too long a time period, there are…dire consequences."

Everyone looked at Alvin, who had unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Marquis stood up. He said one last thing as he made his way to the door.

"Please, children, you must not tell anyone. If all goes well, you will never see another demon again. Take care of yourselves."

Two minutes later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were on their way home with Dave. It was hardly evening, just past 3:00. Alvin kept thinking about all he had heard. Back at her own home, Mariette laid on her bed thinking of everything her uncle had told her. She didn't feel at all up to this new task. She turned over and sighed.

"I thought I told you fools not to ruin this." A shadowy figure said. He was looking over the balcony. Despite his calm tone, he was scaring the living daylights-or in this case, dead darkness-out of another man, who was on one knee and trembling.

They were in a throne room. Shadows danced across the walls without their partner objects from the dark red light the candles gave off. It was stiflingly hot, as would be expected when you lived in the Underworld. The man kneeling on the floor finally got the courage to speak.

"S-sir, I had n-no intention at all of losing track of the Minotaur…"

The man at the balcony was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, there was a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Minotaurs. They are strong, but too stupid to follow simple orders." The other man, still kneeling, nodded slightly, as if afraid to move.

"Y-yes sir. And so untidy. They always go for the gore."

"When I wish for your opinion, I shall ask for it," the other man said. The man on one knee shut his mouth instantly, except for a quick apology.

"M-my apologies, sir." The other man walked from the balcony to his throne.

"Our next attack. It shall be on Halloween night. But where?"

The man still on one knee spoke again.

"If I may suggest, your Highness…there will be a Ball of some sort on Halloween, at the school."

"Hmmm, yes. This could turn out well. However, I think I shall put Cloak in charge of this mission…" The bowing man lifted his head instantly.

"Cloak? But sir! I am the head general-

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" The man on the throne jumped up. The candle flames grew huge, red light filling the room. The head general's face was full of fear. Thunder boomed from overhead.

"I-I…very well, sir." The second man walked back to the balcony.

"Go. Leave my presence."

"Yes sir." The general bowed slightly and left the room at a hurried pace. The other man stared out of the window to the red-glowing kingdom below.

"This is my last chance."

**Whooo! That was awesome! What chance is this guy talking about? Why does the general hate Cloak so much? Could there be-gasp-BACKSTORIES ahead? And how is all this gonna affect the Chipmunks and Chipettes? Find out next time on PURITY: EARTH PRIESTESS!**

**I like reviews! **


	6. I've Come to a Decision

So, hello again, everyone.

I know I haven't updated anything in forever.

The truth is, I've been thinking really hard about all I've done, and what I should do.

I loved writing fanfiction, I really did. Now, though, I find myself opening an unfinished chapter and staring at it, typing a few words, erasing them, and starting again. I planned stuff out, got myself all excited, and launched into a bunch of stories I had imagined up with great characters, plots, and conclusions. I even made some promises that I don't think I'll be able to keep. I haven't updated anything in nearly a year. I don't really have an excuse. Even when I write with my best friend nowadays, our stories aren't so much fanfics as they are planning out the lives of our original characters...I don't know why, maybe we don't know how to keep the real characters in their element? We mostly come up with random little ideas that never get completed, and thus we have a ton of unfinished documents taking up space in Google Drive. Either way, long-term stories about characters that aren't mine have become ridiculously hard to write. Even the stories with mainly OCs are hard, seeing as I can never seem to stay in a single fandom for more than a few months. It's been going on for years, so I feel like this is my only way to deal with this.

I think it's time I said goodbye.

Fanfiction has always been my go-to site for stories based on whatever I'm currently into, and there are so many wonderful works I've seen, followed, and favorited. I know how it feels to be kept waiting on a story, and I'm so sorry to all of you who've been waiting for updates only to be let down like this...but I'd hate myself for just leaving without saying anything.

If it's not too much trouble, and if anyone would really like to, they can adopt the unfinished stories and series. They include: Greyscale Manifest; Glitter Fins; Purity: Earth Priestess; The Misadventures of Ivy and Avery!; Ghostly Glam; Itch, Twitch, Love Knows Not Fear; Such Is Life; The Love of Doctor Brightenstein. You can PM me or something (not really sure how this works) and then you can take it over...again, only if you would like to. You don't have to. (The stories will be deleted from my profile once someone claims them)

I'll keep my account up after all this, but I won't be posting any more stories. It'll be like I'm here, but not here.

I hope everyone will respect my decision, and please forgive me for the time you may have spent waiting. Thank you all so much for being the most amazing readers ever. Please keep on writing your own stories and stay with what you love~.

Thank you for everything.

~Smiley :)


End file.
